


Happy Birthday, Clara Oswald

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Clara Oswald's Birthday Surprise





	Happy Birthday, Clara Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> 88% BFF
> 
> 12% Twelve + Clara
> 
> Hopefully, the hints of TwelveClara don't put non-shippers off.

  
  
  
The Doctor and Clara were sitting on the balcony, their legs dangling over the edge, looking down at the glowing lights on the TARDIS control panel.  
  
She was resting her head on his shoulder, and he was thinking how wonderful she smelled.  
  
Straightening up, she held her whisky and ice filled tumbler towards him...

"Just take a _wee_ sip, please? Come on, Doctor, it's my birthday. You **owe** me!"

She grinned, trying to tempt the Time Lord into having a drink.

" _Clara_ , we're in a Time Machine..."

"Yes, and you promised we'd have some proper **fun**. You know, in honour of **me** "  
  
She moved the glass towards him, again, making the ice tinkle.  
  
"The TARDIS is full of all kinds of non-alcoholic fun"

He slowly pushed the glass back, accidently brushing her cold fingers with his own and contemplated the mad feelings that rushed through him in that split second.

Suddenly he stood up, and began to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"  
  
She felt slightly tipsy, but was aware enough to know that came out a bit more demanding than she meant it to.

"You really are a **control freak** , aren't you? It's worse when you've been drinking, if you were wondering"

She pouted and took another swig of the warm, comforting amber colored liquid.

"Thems fighting words, Time Lord"

Shaking his head, he said "I'll be back in a minute, **boss** " and laughed.  
  
Without missing a beat; Clara responded to that little dig with  
  
"Try not to get lost down there, _okay_?"

Her trademark snark in full effect  
  
When he returned, he found her relaxing in his comfy leather armchair, staring at the rundles on the walls. 

She could see that he was hiding something behind his back, so she poked his arm.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Before she knew it, he was holding a small box out in front of her.  
  
"The giving of gifts is a tradition on your planet, I do believe"  
  
She tilted her head up and looked at him, a mixture shock and surprise etched on her face.  
  
"I can't really picture you popping down to the shops to find me, or anyone else for that matter, a birthday present"  
  
The Doctor took the tumbler from her, put it on his desk and placed the box carefully in her hands.  
  
Clara noticed it was wrapped in paper adorned with stars and moons.  
  
"Really not me, is it? Actually, I travelled half way across the universe to find a gift worthy of **MY** Impossible Girl" 

" _Sorry_ , you did wha-"  
  
He cut her off quickly, by bending down and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, before taking a step back and waiting for her to open it.

"Thank you"

Clara smiled; and the Doctor saw tears forming in her big beautiful brown eyes as she tore at the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off the velvet cube.

" _Oh my god..._

She held the necklace between them, a tiny silver moon and rose gold sun swung back and forth; sparkling as bright as the stars outside.  
  
It's ridiculously gorgeous! I hope it wasn't too expensive"

"Up" said the Doctor, taking the the necklace from her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, spun her around and very kindly locked the clasp, while she held her hair out of the way.  
  
She slowly turned to face him, a wide grin appearing on her lovely face.

"It truly is as **beautiful** as you"

Clara wasn't sure if he misspoke, or if she didn't hear him properly; honestly, she didn't know what to say or do.  
  
After finding her bearings, she asked him to clarify what he meant.  
  
"Umm, Doctor. What are you saying, exactly?"  
  
Feeling heat on her cheeks; she looked away briefly but felt him move her bangs behind her ear and lightly touch the blush on her right cheek.  
  
" _My Clara_ , you are the most **beautiful** thing in all of time and space"  
  
She blinked back a flood of emotions; he pulled her in close for a hug and whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Clara Oswald"

 


End file.
